


Use Your Imagination

by paracosmologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paracosmologist/pseuds/paracosmologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They sat and talked and ate Nice Cream until they felt like they were going to burst out of their armor before deciding to return to the guards' barracks. Everyone else was out patrolling, so they had some time to themselves.</p>
<p>Time they were going to use creatively."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Your Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend a while back. Got an AO3 account and then decided to post it here.
> 
> We need more Undertale belly stuff anyway.

It was a while until he saw 02's bare chest again. Neither of them wanted him to put the armor back on, but they also didn't want to make the Nice Cream vendor uncomfortable. They sat and talked and ate Nice Cream until they felt like they were going to burst out of their armor before deciding to return to the guards' barracks. Everyone else was out patrolling, so they had some time to themselves.

Time they were going to use creatively.

02 was the first to strip - taking his cuirass off again, and then his helmet. 02 had a handsome snout, piercing golden eyes, and a row of sharp teeth that glinted in the light. 01 spent a moment gawking at 02, snapping out of it when the dragon cleared his throat and nodded at his armor.

Oh. Oh no.

01 didn't expect to get this close with 02 this soon. He’d wanted to ask 02 out for a while, but he liked to think he’d be...in better shape then. Not wanting to keep 02 waiting, he clumsily took off his helmet and gauntlets. He lowered his faulds, too, letting them clatter onto the ground. Everything besides his cuirass was off now. He was getting flustered.

02 had a surprising amount of patience. There was a heavy silence between the two, 02 looking over 01's form. The dragon looked pointedly at his remaining piece of armor and spoke.

"Do you...need help taking it off?"

01 felt his face flush as his hands flew to his cuirass. "Oh, n-no bro! I'm totally fine, I just got...distracted..." There was no avoiding it now. He was a little bloated from all the Nice Cream, but he still managed to get it off. Once it was off, he swore he saw 02's eyes widen.

01’s belly was big and fluffy, protruding from under his chest. He'd always been rotund, even as a child; he blamed his mother for feeding too much carrot cake instead of actual carrots. Once he’d gotten into the Royal Guard he’d committed himself to working it off, but no matter how much workouts he did he couldn't get rid of his gut. It was always a source of frustration, and he vowed to lose the pudge...someday. He still couldn’t help but indulge in carrot cake more often than he’d like to admit.

01 turned bright crimson and looked away - he'd look at his feet, but his belly blocked the view. There was another pause before 02 stepped towards him. 01 yelped when he touched his belly, punching some fat between his fingers before cupping the pudge in his hands.

"Heh..." There was a hint of affection in 02's soft, gruff voice. "Warm and soft." He wrapped his other arm around 01's shoulder and leaned closer to him. "You're adorable~" he said as he kissed him on the cheek.

01 blushed harder. "Heh, t-thanks bro..." he stammered, putting one hand over 02's as he rubbed his belly. "Y-you're too kind..." He leaned in and nuzzled 02's neck, feeling his eyelids droop.

"Let's get into bed, shall we?"


End file.
